Swagger
by Missy Bant and Cap'n
Summary: Bootstrap might be alive. If he is then a prophecy must be fuffilled by him. If not his son must repay it. It is not the aztec gold again, no this time ir=t is much more serious. And Captain Jack has a new crew member he is falling for. Will she fall for
1. Default Chapter

This is an extra short for da capytain. Tell mien if it is good! I'm doing this as my own to get cap'n writing. She won't post so work off mine! ~Bant~  
  
Will looked out over the ocean. It had been many years since he had seen him. 17 to be exact. Elizabeth had originally chided him for going to the dock every day. But 1t was 12 years ago since the last letter. Which didn't matter because they couldn't read them anyways, his handwriting was awful. But they could just make out his last letter. Something about Tortuga.  
  
It seemed he wanted to meet someone there, what was his name. Will then invited him to stay on the return letter. Well he never responded nor came. Will went about his business for the day.  
  
~ A week later~  
  
A huge ship with white sails came around as Port Royal came into view. The captain stood proudly at the wheel. Crew scurrying about doing their jobs. The captain's whole demeanor changed as he walked from the wheel to order the crew to prepare to dock. He swaggered like a drunken man. Finally at dusk the ship pulled in and the rowboat was lowered. Only the captain left for the island the crew stayed to guard the ship.  
  
The only one there to witness was a girl late teens. Not garbed in a dress but pirate garb. ' So this is the famous Captain jack sparrow" She though as she watched him pull in to the dock. ' That's interesting, very interesting'. The Captain tied his boat up and swaggered down the dock. The girl jumped in the boat awaiting his return. Meanwhile the Captain was on his way to Wills house.  
  
He swaggered (A/N: Yes I have an affinity with the word Swagger. It's a song by Flogging Molly) to the front door and knocked. A maid came to the door and just stopped short of a scream. " Will I-isn't here right now" She stammered. " That's all right, luv Elizabeth will do fine" The Captain said trying to be polite. It wasn't working. Te maid nodded and scurried off. Elizabeth came to the door and the moment she saw the Captain she slapped him. "Not sure I deserved that," He said. "You most certainly did, jack -" "Captain" "Fine CAPTAIN Jack 12 years no letter not even word where you were! You've had Will down at the docks every day!" "Aye, you sure it wasn't you who missed me, luv" The Captain smiled. Elizabeth slapped him again. "I might have deserved that," He said.  
  
"Well Captain sparrow im not sure im glad to see you but will, will be home soon. (A/N: Ha will will) No sooner did she say that than Will stumbled through the door. "Aye, have any rum mate?" Will quickly looked up. "Jack!" "Captain" "This is a surprise I'm happy to see you" "Aye, But im not here for fun and games. I have something I need you're help with." "A mission?" "Maybe". Captain Jack stayed talking to Will through most of the night. But the time came where the captain had to get to his ship before the docks opened.  
  
Will agreed to come. Unfortunately so did Elizabeth. It seemed there were a few 'sightings' of bootstrap bill. Unfortunately he was dead. They needed will to verify that. The other problem was. It seems bootstrap did have an even greater share in the curse. Therefore he might still be alive. The problem was Bootstrap Didn't removes any coins but he had the chest so he might still be alive or dead. They once again needed wills blood to fulfill an ancient prophecy. If Bootstrap was infact dead it would work. If not there would be a heavy curse along all pirates or anyone who had at one time been one. If any one took any treasure out it would be catastrophic.  
  
It was a race to get there and find out if they could lift it or not. Elizabeth joined incase anything happened to Will who was considered by law a former pirate. No matter how soft or bad he was at it. So they headed back to the rowboat. They found a young pirate in it when they got there. Jack was first to speak " Aye, you what are you doing in my boat?!" The pirate just looked at Jack and said, " You're just lucky I didn't commandeer it and leave you stranded" She said with a smile. Then realization dawned on Jack "You're a girl" "Aye you be right but I don't have anymore prizes so why don't we row this barrel out of here."  
  
"You cant come with me" "No but if I don't go im sinking you're ship here" "What do you want?" "To be part of you're crew is all I ask" " And what be you're name" " It be Captain Jennie" " I be the Captain round here" " I be the Captain on the other ship before" "Fine you be part of mi crew and no more said. Lets get out of here" "You give the orders, Captain". With that they rowed back to the Black pearl.  
  
It was fun to do that. What do you think? Yes I have another account as Bant. It be good go read! I probably wont be continuing it. Cap'n probably will. Mi other stories are x-men only 2. So enjoy this! And please leave a mark in the treasure chest. As likely a review. Thank you! 


	2. Yer boat be taller'n my boat

Lo lo lo howdy pardners!. Ahoy me 'earties and whatever else may be a greeting! Well this be Swagger! I do hope ye enjoy! It all be a bout pirates aye! So without further adieu here be the story!  
  
That strange pirate Jennie was rowing with all her might and was going rather quickly to the pearl. Faster than Jack could anyways. She really was a mystery. I mean a mysterious teenager shows up and threatens Jack to gain the upper hand, only then does she lower herself to his crew. She wouldn't talk then just hum. She hummed for a while a strange tune. After a while Jack inquired, " What may that song be?" " That Captain Sparrow is for another time."  
  
In no time at all they were at the black pearl. Will climbed out first and helped Elizabeth up. The next was Jack. Jennie stayed behind to rope up the boat and then climbed up. She could climb! She took it as fast as a person could run up a ship, if they could. Jack then introduced her to the crew. "Ye scoundrels, com'er and meet yer new shipmate an' crew member. Jennie! Now back te work all e'ya"  
  
"What do I need te be doin' Captain?" Jack took the time to analyze her. She was short with dirty blond hair. She had a green bandana on and a leather hat covering it. She had few beads nor braids in her hair. She had a sword and a pistol at her side. She also carried a cutlass and an air of dignity. She had high boots with baggy pants and a purple bandana round her waist as a belt with a white baggy shirt complete with a vest. She also had few badges on her bandana at her waist. He also thought she looked pretty. Ah that wasn't supposed to happen he was captain! Never mind. She looked like a good person to man the crows nest and spot.  
  
"Ye be lookout from the crows nest. What say you?" "Aye!" With that she scurried up the ropes. She would defiantly be a valuable member. Not to mention pretty, agh get these thoughts out of my head he thought. "Welcome aboard my ship, mates" He said turning to Elizabeth and Will. "Well I cant say im glad to be here" Elizabeth replied tartly. "Well then, I cant say im glad te have ye aboard, luv". With that he turned around and started to order the crew about "Get ready te make way ye lazy dogs!". He turned on his heel and walked up to the wheel. The crows nest was a dangerous job and Jack nigh missed a chance to check on her. Or check her out but Jack chased those thoughts from his head as quickly as they had come.  
  
He manned the wheel into night until Ana Maria offered to take over. He walked over to the mast. "Hey you, Jennie get down 'ere!" She slid down the side rope and grimaced as she hit the ground but quickly covered it. She was also hiding her hands. "I need ye te sign on and what did you do te yer hands" She pulled them out and showed him. There were deep cuts running into them from the ropes. "I should remember yer boat aint as high as mine," She said quietly. "Eh, come' on and ill get that fixed."  
  
He led her down into his cabin. He ran around getting clean water an antiseptic and gauze. Then he walked back over to her and took her hands. He gently rinsed it out with the water then put on the antiseptic, then bandaged it with the gauze. "That should be a bit better, and ye can take it off tomorrow" "Are ye always this nice te yer crew?" "Only the nice ones" He said to her with a wink (A/N: Yes Jennie I am trying to actually write fluff. All for you!). She thanked him and walked out of his cabin. 'What did he mean by nice ones?' She thought. He had her puzzled. Then she kept wandering down to the crews cabin while contemplating whether he was cute or not. She came to the conclusion by the time she reached the cabin, he was really cute.  
  
She then climbed into the bed that she had been previously appointed and fell asleep.  
  
Okay im goin to school now so this will be short! See you later.  
  
Froline el-vasper: I know=w it was quick. I thought Jennie was going to take over so I had to get a few points established. That's why but I took it slow and detailed in this chapter. Thanks!  
  
Bant-Okay I be talking to meself whatever!  
  
Thanks again bye 


End file.
